10 Shades of Gray
by ChibiGoesRawr
Summary: HOLY FREAKING FREAK! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH WHO ARE READING THIS! Well, go ahead and read this. Pretty cool, I think...?
1. Gray Finds Out

**Oki, I know. I DIDN'T UPDATE IN FOREVER. D: Gomen ne... :c WELL, this book is for my friend who's moving on Tuesday (I won't see her no more! D:) Her name is Almae (Mary) and she's like SUPPPER pretty! (I hope you're reading this, Mary!) So, this one shot is made for her-3 Thanks for understanding! OH yeah, we're GrayLu's ;D (Gray might come out weird, so be warned. O_O )**

* * *

****Lucy was waiting at the guild, depressed because she had writer's block. She kept glancing at Gray, and mentioning his beautiful features. Such as his shaggy hair, and his onyx eyes, oh dear. Lucy couldn't believe it herself; She was writing about Gray instead of the topic of 'Monkey's Paw'. She was falling for Gray, and she knew it. Gray turned to look at Lucy, as she stared at him. She started to blush a crimson, and quickly looked away. Gray walked to the table with the two bookworms, Levy and Lucy. "Oi, what'cha writing there, Lucy?" asked a curious Gray, Lucy ignoring. Her blush still wasn't gone, and the words Mira said kept echoing in her head. _Lucy... You do know, Gray likes you! _Lucy immediately walked right out of the guild, still blushing scarlet.

Lucy was still ignoring Gray, no matter how attractive he was. She grabbed a lot of paper, and started to wright a lot. "_10 Shades of Gray Fullbuster_" was the title. She hadn't stopped thinking of Gray ever since she left the guild. Lucy kept erasing, yet thinking and thinking. She knew just the thing; Doing an interview with the others. She thought of interviewing Natsu first, and then thought again. "Remember... Natsu hates Gray. We could ask Juvia, but she speaks as a third person. Erza..? Nah. The only person left was him, himself." Lucy kept thinking, and thinking.

"10 Shades of Gray Fullbuster" was the title; Lucy was still thinking on the fifty ideas on him. "Grr!" Lucy mentally kicked herself, especially for falling for Gray. But what she didn't know, was that Gray was right behind her, reading her new book.

_"10 Chapters of Gray Fullbuster"_

_One- His Eyes_

_Two— His Hair_

_Three— His Face_

_Four— His Habits_

_Five— His Personality_

_Six— His Stripping_

_Seven— His Magic_

_Eight— His Likings_

_Nine— His Dislikings_

_Ten— His Nakama_"

As Gray read this, a slight pink made its way to his face. Gray coughed, and mentally killed himself. "God dang it! Lucy knew I read it!" Gray started panicking, and Lucy turned around. She smiled her infamous smile, and was still as cheerful. "Oh, hi Gray!" "..." Gray didn't reply because he was still in shock. So Lucy _wasn't_ going to kill him...? (Yet, hopefully) "So you're not going to kill me...? You're not Erza Junior?!" Gray started getting excited and cheered. Lucy WASN'T going to kill him! Whoop! "What do you mean?" Gray stopped, and started cowering. Neep! Poor, poor Gray. "..." He pointed towards the book, and Lucy was flustered. Her face was beet red, yet darker than Erza's scarlet hair. "Fine, fine. I was gonna throw it away, anyways..." Lucy continued to blush deeper and deeper and turned away. She was still in her apartment, and she made her way to the trash. Gray still stared in shock, as a pink tint appeared on his pale face. He smiled, and made his way to Lucy.

* * *

**GOMEN NE! If you didn't like it, oh well. I understand ^_^ WELLLLL... It might turn to a few chap. story.. I DUNNo... Only if you guys like it (or more than 50 peeps read this, or a review! ^_^ That would be nice though) Okay. So. Imma update other stories now! 8D And... ITS. SO. HARD. DOING. GRAY. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY! D:**


	2. What Would You Do?

**HOLY FREAKING FREAK! I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK I'D BE CONTINUING THIS! (No reviews/ less than 50 people read this) THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! You guys are on my favorite list-3 (And will be mentioned on the other A/N) Okay, now onto 10 Shades of Gray Fullbuster! OH yeah... It's hard making Gray, so he may be a bit OOC.. D:**

* * *

Chapter Two: Um... What?

**Gray's POV**

****What was I thinking? I was reading Lucy's novel when she always says, "Levy-chan's going to read it first!" It just makes her look so cute, especially when she's mad. Her face is all flustered, and she stomps out of the guild to her apartment, which is a beautifu**— **Shit. I'm falling for her, and since I read that, I think we're both falling into the same pit. Crap. I wasn't paying attention, and so I walked into the Lucy's bedroom. Lucy then walked in, and her face was flustered. She quickly turned around, and started yelling at me. "G-gray! Your clothes!" I looked down. Holy crap. I'm naked. "HOLY SHIT! WHEN'D THIS HAPPEN?!" I quickly started looking for my clothes, and found then under the bed. Grr, how much I hate my life sometimes. It kinda started yesterday, after I read the book.

-FLASHBACK (To lats night)-

_A neutral Gray was reading Lucy's book, and coughed. "Shit!" thought Gray, cowering. "She's gonna kill me... She's gonna kill me..." Those were the four words flashing through Gray's mind. Yet, Lucy smiled. "Hi Gray!" "..." Gray didn't say anything, as he was still processing this. "So.. Lucy isn't going to kill me? WHOOP WHOOP!" Gray started cheering, and after that, he ran to the guild. At the guild was the hugest party, made just for Gray. Today was his birthday, and he'd completely forgotten. Luckily, Lucy made the party for him. He got seriously drunk, and lazily dragged his ass to Lucy's apartment. Lucy opened the door, as she heard a kick on it, to see a super drunk Gray. "Gray!" Lucy dragged the drunken Gray into her apartment, getting him some soup ready. "Ugnh..." Gray moaned, feeling all wet since it was raining. Even for an Ice Mage; you still get cold._

_Lucy put him onto her bed, making him sit up. She sat down on her bed, across from him, and started spoon-feeding Gray. Gray gladly accepted, and the Ice mage finally fell asleep. Lucy, who was still up, heard him mumbling things, like "Lucy," "Stupid Natsu," "Tobasco freak" and things like that. "Makes sense," Lucy said, quietly. "Since he doesn't love me..." Even though he was asleep, he heard Lucy talking. A tint of pink appeared on the mages face, and soon Lucy and Gray were asleep, side by side._

__-END OF FLASHBACK-

**Lucy's POV**

****Ergh... I should've killed Gray last night. He _did _read my book, even though I keep telling them not to. But I love him, kinda, er**— **I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! Even on the first day, I knew I kinda liked him. He even asked for my underwear, but I slapped him. Like, WHAT girl would give him your underwear, though? Right? Well, none, I guess. I made some bread, since Gray stayed for the night, and so I have to make him breakfast. Along with Natsu. And Erza. And Happy. Why does the whole gang have to stay at _my_ place?! Why not Erza's five rooms?! Or Natsu's house! Somewhere other than my house! Well, we all ate in silence. I broke it, and I kind of regretted it. "Um, guys? W-why do you guys have to—" I stopped, due to Erza's death glare. If looks were killing, I'd be long gone. After we all finished, I decided to stay as the others went to the guild.

"Gosh... Erza could kill if looks were her magic!" I was honestly hoping Erza would kill me. I'd be long gone. Dead. Not a single bit of me would be left. But, I didn't realize someone was still here! Gray, who came out of the closet, nearly scared me to death. "Kyahh!" I screamed, grabbing Loki (Aka Leo), and nearly summoning him. I sighed and sweat dropped. "Gray! Crap you!" This time, Gray sweat dropped. He was holding something, and he then placed it into my hair. I blushed, a bit, and held it close. "Thanks, Gray..." Juvia watched the whole thing unfold, and she ran away, tears staining her tracks. The mind of Juvia's was corrupted, saying that her love rival had won Gray over. She was done for. She hated life, she hated Lucy. She ran away, taking her thoughts with her.

* * *

**GOMEN NE! It was really hard doing this one, cause I didn't expect a review! o: So it's NO LONGER A ONE SHOT! Deal? 8D Thanks! There should at least be one more chapter, I believe. I feel so bad for Juvia, watching this... I'm sorry, Juvia-chan! :c WELL, onto the thanks for the reviews!**

**Le'CarolinnaXannej421—Thanks so much! I shall! Oh wait, I did! 8D Okay, for you, and all the others, I will continue ^_^ Thanks for the motivation!-3**

**digitalxRENEGADE—Yes, you are my first actual review (I believe)! Thanks so much, and I appreciate your tips! THanks for the motivation to continue this!-3 And nice to meet you too! ^_^**

**You two^— You guys don't know how much I love you... Lol. You guys totally made two days after my birthday FREAKING AWESOME!-3 I can't thank you guys enough! :3 Thanks, and good bye!**

**Love you all who are reading this,**

**Uki**


	3. Juvia

**Gomen ne... I have a REALLLLLLLY busy schedule (something like that..) Lemme tell you now: On Mondays-Fridays (Unless I have a no school day) I can't go on the computer. On Thursdays, I have a program that I have to stay after school.. CRAPPPP... ANd not on Saturdays, I have Tri-County/All-County/Encore Strings. So No saturday. On sundays, I gotta go to church... So that barely leaves me any time to talk to chu guys! D: So... Im trying my freaking best to get back here... Mkay? Sorry, again...**

* * *

**(Just so you know, this is Juvia's point of view)**

****Juvia is sad. Juvia is sitting in the corner, trying to talk to master. "Master," I begin, "Juvia would like to quit the guild." Master's eyes widened, pretty big. "W-Why?" "Juvia thinks Lucy and Gray-sama are dating. Juvia does not want to interfere." "They're not, the specifically told me yesterday if you saw it. Gray said that Lucy just dropped something so he picked it back up." "Ah. Drip, drip drop..." Juvia finished, and made it rain. Juvia is very depressed, you should know

"Ohayo(Ohio; Good Morning!) Juvia!" Juvia gave Lucy the creepiest stare Juvia could muster up. "..." Neither of us said anything. "Juvia saw love rival with Gray-sama." "Eh?" Is all Lucy could say. Apparently, Lucy doesn't remember what happened. Maybe Lucy was drunk. "Lucy, were you drunk yesterday?" "I had some fire whiskey, forced to drink by Natsu, and some sake from Erza... So yeah. Sadly." That sentence made Lucy giggle a tad bit. I kept my poker-face on.

**Gray's POV**

****I walked into the doors, seeing Lucy talk with Juvia. "SHIT SHTI SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" I mentally screamed, like hell I'd scream it in the guild. I quietly retorted back, heading to my house. "Crappppp... What happens if they saw me?!"

**About five seconds back... (Lucy's POV)**

****"Oh, Juvia! Look!" I say, pointing at Gray, "It's Gray!" I'm still trying to distract Juvia from me, because her stare is REALLLLLLLLY creepy! Someone call a medic! I walk away, heading back to my seat to Mirajane. "Ohayo, Mira..." "You see down, Lucy! Is it guy trouble... _again?" _Grr! Stupid Mira! "N-No! Shut up Mira!" Hiding my flushed face, I try and back away, when a random face appears behind me. **(A/N: I kinda wanna make Natsu a really awkward guy, kinda making him a bit meaner. xDD Please enjoy!) **I see a flash of pink hair, and I know who it is. "What do you want, Natsu?" "Mirajane told me." Natsu hit me back, a tint of naughtiness hidden in his words. "Sh-shut up, Summer freak... **(Natsu means Summer in Japanese)**" "MIIIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I stomp out of the guild, Natsu right on my tracks. "Stop following me, Tobasco Freak..." "Denial, denial... **(Special shout out to that other fanfiction! Lol xD)**" That evil son of a dragon was being such a pain! I turn around, grabbing Loki (again) and summon him. "Shut up, Natsu." Natsu just stands there, with fire coating his body, still smirking. Damn Natsu!

Gray... where the freak are you? "Loki, Natsu's being a pain in the..." I didn't finish, but before I could start screaming since Natsu grabbed my arms and pulled me down...

**Natsu's POV**

****I finally did it. All of my feelings boiled up for Lucy, FINNALLY past my density. Dang it, why didn't I kiss her sooner? When she opened up her eyes, Loki seeing it all, started screaming at me. Saying crap like, "That was my first kiss! How dare you steal it!" Eh. I don't care. I know she still loves me... "I know you still love me," I say. She was TOTALLY.. whats the word? EH. I DON'T CARE. Oh, shit, here comes Gray. His eyes widened, which was weird, and kicked me over. I held my aching stomach. "What was that for, Stripper?" "Oh, for making out with your own nakama. Especially Lucy. Loki boiled up with rage, and nearly killed me. GOD, OH GOD, WHAT IS MERCY IN H-HERE?!

**Gray's POV**

****Holy fuck. D-did I really see that? How could Lucy's first kiss be stolen by him, but not me?! ESPECIALLY, not ME?! She doesn't even love that scum bag! Fuck him! No wonder I kicked him! "Oi, Loki. Kill that son of a dragon. I'll go help Lucy, mkay?" Loki nodded. I grabbed Lucy, bridal style, and led her back to the guild. I kicked open the doors **(LOLOLOL! If you guys have ever seen Tiger and Bunny, I keep imagining Gray as Kotetsu! LOLOLOL! Natsu as Barnaby! LOLOL ITS SO WEIRD...)** attracting a lot of attention. Especially Juvia's. "Gray-sama! Gray-sama is alright, minna! (Everyone!)" Eh...?

They were worried about me? I motion for Wendy to come up to the infirmary, and set Lucy on a bed. I leave them alone, and head back out to see a ginormous blood pile, including strawberry blond (orange) and salmon hair, scattered all over... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?!

**Loki's POV**

I was laughing so fucking hard, along with that flame headed freak, who's actually REALLLY good at playing tricks! No worries, people, we're not dead. I push up my glasses, and tons of ladies are at my feet. "Fuck..." I quietly say, "Girls! Girlss! I'll be with you all shortly! Go for now!" Natsu was laughing like there was no tomorrow. No wonder he doesn't wanna be a playboy. He'd really suck at it.

Okay, okay. Imma let the cat out of the bag. The pile of blood was just some red wine I had, and the hair was from Natsu and I. I just can't help but stare at Gray; JUST LOOK AT HIS FACE!

* * *

**Its okay if you guys didn't get the joke... The two idiots were trying to trick Gray to see what would happen, and it worked! Lol! xD Okay... Sorry for thhe short update, and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!**


	4. The Prank?

**My freaking goodness! OVER 900 VIEWS, AND 3 REVIEWS! HOLY FREAKING FREAK! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ AND/OR REVIEWED! THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH! Well, without further ado, we shall continue! And just so you know, I had some things to clear up: Welllll... The trick by Natsu and Loke was JUST FOR FUN, they just wanted to see Gray's reaction, and it was ****_PRICELESS_****! Or at least says Loke. Another thing I believe I should've cleared was the "love" between Lucy and Gray; I'm trying for them to keep it "SECRET" SECRET as in TOTALLY OBVIOUS, but not towards each other. They hang out more, they... You know, more missions. Just for Lucy's rent. Natsu gets overly jealous, Natsu and Gray get into the most serious fight they've been in since Lucy came by, since you know... They both liked her. Including Natsu, whom was too dense at the time. Makes sense now? I hope someone out there is just going, "OOOOOOOOOOOOH! I GET IT NOW!" o.o Well, Thats all! Umm... Do you prefer 'Loki' or 'Loke'?**

**DISCLAIMER: Duhh... I don't own Fairy Tail! If I did, NaLi, GrLu, JerZa, ElfEv, MiFr, RoWen and many others would be all together. And my writing sucks, so it's a HELL NO go. xD**

**Spoiler: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CHAPTER 40-70 OR EPISODE 30-60, THIS MAY BE A BIG SPOILER! (I'm trying to find the chapter/episode all about Loke... and Lucy. o.o)**

**NOOWW... WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, TIME FOR THE FREAKING STORY!**

* * *

**Gray's POV**

****Ho-Holy shit. I didn't ask Loke to KILL KILL him... But... If he did kill him, I have no more of a love rival...? Crappp... Wait, wait... That's good, right? Heat rose to my face as I stared at the blood, or the red thing. I smelled it over and over again, and it smelled like... _**WHAM!**_

_****_**3rd Person POV**

****Gray was hit by a flaming fist, by the summer-freak. Aka Natsu. Gray fell over, and the two pranksters took about four strands of hair, and placed it into the puddles.

They tied him, hands first, then feet, then to a chair, and his mouth to keep him silent. He was still passed out due to the massive blow on his head.

Lucy walked out of the guild, her eyes clasped over her mouth to prevent her from laughing. "Hahahaha- WHOA! - Hahahahah! They actually FELL FOR IT, LEVY-CHAN!" The said girl peeked out of the guild window, and began laughing. "Ahahaha- Lu-chan! That was hilarious! -Ahahahaha~!" The guys didn't noticed, but when they tried to step out, they were hit by runes. "THIS WAR IS ON... GIRLS VERSUS BOYS!" screamed a furious Natsu. Of course he'd declare war. Of course.

Well, since the guys were stuck for who-knows-how long, the girls decided to take a break for reading. "Here you go, Lu-chan!" "Here you go, Levy-chan! It's only the prologue, though..." The two bookworms exchanged books and began reading. Within less than a minute, the two bookworms were done. Levy, who was MADLY blushing, showed Lucy and asked her if that was the right document. Lucy snatched her '10 Shades of Gray' away from Levy, who busted out laughing. Lucy was still a tomato when they went back to the guild.

The boys were still trapped. Natsu was the one who spoke up. "Hey, Loke, why can't you go to that damned spirit-thingy-place-thing and get back at Lucy?" Natsu emphasized the word '_Lucy_'. Loke only nodded, and headed back to the celestial plane to pop-out right in front of the two bookworms about the guys they like.

Levy, who was going on and on about Gajeel, Loke heard it all. Lucy was slowly and quietly talked about... What's his name? Loke couldn't tell if it was Natsu, Gray, or himself. He was pretty sure he made up the part of himself. Since he visits his Princess at night, he reads some of her documents... Including the one all about Gray. So he crossed himself along with Natsu out of the picture. _So this,_ he thought, _was all about Lucy and Gray... Gray and Lucy. _

"...Levy-chan, you can stop rambling..." Lucy held out her hands in front of her for protection. Everyone knew Levy had feelings for the iron dragon slayer, anyways. At the words Lucy said, Levy immediately stopped. The two sat by Mira, who was gladly serving drinks. Now, the secret has left the victim, and Loke and Levy know... How the HELL will this freaking end? I'll tell you one thing for sure: It isn't ending here. Oh HELL no... Well... Loke, whom was still on Earthland, was spreading the news. Along with Levy. Now, everyone knows, Lucy face palmed herself.

"LEVY-CHAN!" Lucy screamed, dragging Levy and Loke out. Her face... Didn't compare to Erza's hair at all. It was totally darker. "HOW COULD YOU GUYS?! I'VE NEVER HAD A CRUSH BEFORE SO-" "Oh, Lu-chan... 'watashi wa kare ga daisuki,' ('I love him') ne? It was ALL in that document...! And Lu-chan, having a crush... Is like the best thing that happened in your life." Loke nodded, not wanting to be beaten by a pissed off Lucy, nor an evil-like Levy. Oh god no.

* * *

**Thank you all so freaking much for the insperation! This is how I work with reviews: At ** LEAST** one review **_PER __REVIEW_! **Okay? Sound like a plan? Okay... Here are the reviews!**

**xXEm-ChanXx - Lol, Ikr! Thanks, and I'll work on the flawed spots... Thanks for noticing, because with the lame writing skills I have, I probably wouldn't have noticed. o.o'' And thanks so much! I hope you (might) continue reading! :3**

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421 - Lol, it's okay, I kinda got confused also, but I hope you got it! ^_^**

**Okay, well thats it! And thank you to all of you who reviewed, and I try to do one review per review xD**


	5. The Date

**Today, I'm dedicating this to my (for now) very awesome reviewer! 'Ima Bitch', you're not a bitch for telling me that ^_^ I actually agree. And I also had a problem typing last A/N, I kept saying a review for a review? I meant a chapter per review. And If I run out of ideas, I PM you guys saying: "I'm so sucky... I can't think of any more chapters for 10 Shades of Gray Fullbuster! I've been thinking for_days!" Or something like that. But back to 'Ima Bitch'! I can't exclaim/say at night, OH GOD NOT AT NIGHT... My parents are here but they didn't want me joining this but I thought it was so cool but my mom says I can but my dad says I can't so I have to tell my mom but she's always with my dad. My sisters at college and then my brother barely comes home. All I can talk to is my puppy. Lol xD WELL... I really liked the flames, actually, 'Ima Bitch', so thank you. (No sarcasm! ^_^) I'mma start dedicating chapters to my reviews (WHO ARE FREAKING AWESOME!) so no one feels left out. I appreciate all of you guys' reviews, and I hope you might continue reading! ^_^ Now, the other reviews are at the bottom so this isn't a paragraph. ^^''**

Disclaimer: This is Hiro Mashima-dono's. Not Uki-nyans. (Thanks Le' CarolinnaXannej421 for the nickname! :3)

Spoiler: Read at your own pace! If you want spoilers of chapter 299-302, then you may read it ^^ It's just a tiny bit, though...

* * *

****_"C-Crap..."_ He thought, his cheeks dusted with red as he saw a seriously pissed off Lucy and an evil-like Levy. God... How is life again? Good? Bad? Terrible. _"Should I say something? Should I not? CRAP life is so complicated...! SHIT-BRAIN!" _He screamed at himself. He began pacing back and forward as the two bookworms looked at him. "FORCE CLOSURE!" Lucy screamed, sending annoying Loke back to his world, the Celestial Plane. Levy, now looking terrified at the pissed off Lucy (She emitted a dark aura around her...), attempted to say something. Her mouth opened, then closed. No words came out. "Levy... LEVY!" As Levy's legs finally began to move, she ran around the guild as Lucy's red ears had steam coming from them as she chased Levy.

"CRAP!" His ginger locks swayed as he banged his fists against the wall. "SHIT! WHY WAS I A-" He was interrupted by his pink haired maiden. She was beautiful, indeed. Her dark pink hair was curled up into a ball on this special day. "L-Loke, sumimasen... Do you remember what t-today is? Sumimasen!" She exclaimed, bowing her head. "Aries... Gomen ne. I forgot. And I was a bad spirit to Lucy." "L-Lucy-chan?" "Hai." "To-Today's our date..." Loke's eyes widened as he finally remembered his date with Aries. "DAMN ME! I CAN"T REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

Levy was out of breath and pissed-off Lucy finally got her. "Levy...!" She shouted, attracting attention from others. "Iie! Iie 'watashi wa kare ga daisuki'! Iie!" "Lu-chan, you can't argue with the facts..." Levy said, giving a wink stating she's right. Which indeed, she was. "NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, pacing back to her apartment. Her golden locks trailed, as Gray was at her door. He was wondering where she went... He was right about to turn when...

BAM. Lucy and Gray collided (to their dismay). But, it was the position that caught them off guard. Gray was below Lucy, whom was 'pinning' him down. Of course, the two blushed. Natsu came running along to Lucy's apartment. She shot straight up. "Hey, guys! What's with all the r.." Natsu's bright smile wore off into a frown, as he turned around to leave. "N-Natsu!" She grasped his shoulder to be greeted by (far worse than) Erza's death glare. She jerked her hand back and stepped into a puddle. _"Shit. It didn't rain last night, so it has to be..."_ Lucy was right. It was her. It was Juvia. "Juvia shall forgive Lucy... For now. But, in the end, Juvia WILL have Gray-sama..." Juvia's curly blue hair faded away into water as she handed Lucy yet another death glare. Lucy, being Lucy, opened the unlocked door to her apartment.

The window was wide open, sadly. Most likely Erza was in her room. Which she was. "Erza...?" The only reply was a moan. She was either sleeping or really depressed. Or even both. "Naaaaaaa...Su..." Erza moaned 'Natsu' in her sleep. _"Could that mean...?"_ Lucy wondered, a sly smile making it's way onto her lips. ..."BOO!" Happy scared Lucy, actually attempted. It worked. Natsu came behind Happy and grabbed Lucy's hand, making their way to her bedroom. _"N-No... Not again..."_ Lucy thought as she was pinned onto her own bed. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. It never came.

Natsu glared down at Lucy and rolled off next to her. "Eh?" Was the blond maiden's response. Dumb, right? "Lucy... I've wanted to tell you―" Gray busted into the bedroom, on que. Erza ACTUALLY transferred from the top of the bed to below the bed. "W-What the HELL?!" Gray went to carry Lucy, as her vision went black. He carried her bridal style as the four of them went downstairs for... What was it? I believe it was late dinner. "FRIED RICE! WHOO!" Natsu exclaimed. "FISH!" "CAKE! Er- Cake." Those were the comments heard from everyone... But Gray.

Loke and Aries were strolling down the town of Magnolia. (Aries found a loop-hole and kept apologizing) _"Dammit..."_ He thought, _"WHAT THE HELL?! Should I go back to Lucy? Stay on my date with Aries?" _He kept checking the pros and cons... But they were always even. He couldn't think of another reason to stay or to go... "Everything is messed up, Aries..." "N-Nani?" "Can we reschedule this date..." "Hai, Loke-kun..." Aries sadly walked away, tears cascaded down from her eyes. "Aries... I don't know what to do." He whispered, as he walked away.

_"Damned Lucy..."_ Gray thought. _"DAMN SHE'S SO HEAVY!"_ Its kind of true. She DID gain some pounds... But that doesn't matter now. Loke now bursted into Lucy's house, but she was still blacked out. "Damn... What happen?" Loke asked Gray. No reply. "Gray, I know you li-" "Shut up. She already confessed but she doesn't think I heard it." Loke looked downwards... He went back to his home in the Celestial Plane. Gray went to her bed and set her down. He pushed away her bangs as she slept. His hand cascaded over her cheek as she began to wake up. He blushed and put his hand back. Lucy was now fully awake as she stared at Gray for about a minute. She then blushed, now realizing who it was there.

"A-Arigato, Gray..." "No problem." "Are you mad at what you saw..." "Nope." "Yo-You do know... I-" ERZA ran in, broke the door down as she realized Gray and Lucy weren't there. "WHAT WERE YOU UP TO?" She screamed as a blush appeared on her face. SOMETHING happened with her and Natsu... Hahaha... *Blush* WELL. "Nothing." The two replied. Erza smelled of something... Well, never mind. The two walked out and ate some fish with fried rice and ice cream for dessert. (Since Happy is a cat, he can't eat ice cream! He got to eat caramelized fish) A knock was on Lucy's door, she was really fortunate, but when she opened the door... Very unfortunate. "Ohayou! Lucy-chan!" Sting said, teasing. Lucy's flushed face told her brain to close the door, which she did. In less than four seconds, Rogue broke down the door. _"Shit... NOT ANOTHER DOOR!" _Lucy face palmed herself as she thought about another $49 door. She whined on accident. "Dang you, Rogue! You freaking broke my door!" The Shadow Dragons sweat dropped.

Natsu broke into the scene and began battling with Sting and Rogue. "DAMN YOU, I BEAT YOU BOTH ONCE! I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" The pink haired idiot exclaimed. "DAMMIT! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Lucy screamed. They obeyed since they didn't want to owe any more jewels. In the end, none of them won, but Lucy. Lucy beat the living crap outta them by using... I dunno, three golden spirits? *wink wink* No one went back into Lucy's apartment. She kicked everyone else out so them she can have some privacy time. She went into her bathtub that was filled with hot water. "Ahhh..." She didn't notice someone else was there. Which was really embarrassing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"KYAHH!"_

* * *

**Lemme go say my reviews real quick.**

**Jazzymine- I already posted three and four! Lol xD But, hey, it's okay. And I hope you will continue reading! ^_^**

**Blackrozee- Thank you so much! I like your icon, too ^^**

**Ima Bitch- Thank you SO MUCH for the flames! (No sarcasm!) I need constructive criticism, so thank you. I mean, really! I do understand; I do have flawed parts, which I'm trying to fix, and some good parts. So, thank you so much for your review!**

**And that's all! GINORMOUS SHOUT OUT TO 'IMA BITCH'! YOU'RE NOT A BITCH FOR TELLING ME! WHOO!**

**I'm gonna add this to each of my stories (end of the chapters) cause I'm now self-teaching myself Japanese-**

**.**

**JAPANESE WORDS!**

* * *

**Daisuki Desu (DI-SU-KE DE-S) I love you**

**(This is for those female dog lovers ;o) Onnanoko wa konojo no inu ga daisuki desu (O-NON-O-KO wa KO-NO-JO no IN-U GUH DI-SU-KI DE-S) This girl loves her puppy very much**

**Haru (HA-RU) Spring**

**Natsu (NA-t-SU) (yes, our hero in Fairy TaiL!) Summer**

**Aki (AH-KE) Fall/Autumn**

**Fuyu (FU-U) Winter**

* * *

**I have a lot more words for next chapter, so! I'mma go reread this, as 'Ima Bitch' suggested, and please answer the poll I have! If it is a romance/adventure/or whatever, you can do mixes! I really don't mind! If you have an account and you wanna do a mix, you can tell me a pairing and which two or more you want. ALL CREDIT WILL BE TOWARDS WHO ASKED ME TO DO IT! Deal? Deal! YAY! Okay, until next chapter!...**

**Gray: "Shut up, Uki."**

**Uki: "IT'S UKI-NYAN TO YOU!"**

**Lucy: "Gray...?! ARE YOU BACK TALKING THE AUTHOR AGAIN?"**

**Gray: "N-No..."**

**Natsu: "SO! WHAT'S UP?"**

**Uki: "Tone down, Natsu. In easier words, be quiet..."**

**No one else spoke after that o.o Well, THE END! And Lemme go tell you what those words (in Japanese) mean...**

**."L-Loke, sumimasen... Do you remember what t-today is? Sumimasen!" That's what Aries always says! She says: I'm so sorry! at the end of almost every sentence.**

**. "Aries... Gomen ne."... Loke says, Aries, I'm sorry. I don't remember.**

**."Hai." Yes. Hai means Yes.**

**. "Iie! Iie 'watashi wa kare ga daisuki'! Iie!" Lucy screamed. All she meant was: No! No! I DO NOT LOVE HIM! No!**

**."N-Nani?" W-What? Aries asks. Easy, right?**

**."A-Arigato, Gray..." T-Thank you, Gray... That's the part after Lucy is bridal-ly (or whatever) carried to her bedroom.**

**. "Ohayou! Lucy-chan!" Good morning! -Chan is a suffix normally used when talking to girls. And yes, it was evening. EXACTLY WHY STING SAID: Ohayou! He wanted to set the wrong mood with Lucy... o.o**

* * *

**WELL! Long chapter...? Reviews about this chapter are greatly appreciated! I will start naming my chapters! WHOO! Uki-nyan, OUT!**


End file.
